


Be My LGBTQ-tie

by casstayinmyass



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Belle Is A Good Friend, Bisexual Gaston (Disney), Bisexuality, Canon Gay Character, Dancer Lefou, Drag Queen Stanley, Drag Queens, Flamboyant Lefou, Flirting, Fluff, Gaston Being Gaston (Disney), Gay LeFou (Disney), Gay Panic, LGBTQ Themes, Lefou Is A Cheery Little Ball Of Sunshine, M/M, Multi, Musical References, Nervousness, Oblivious Gaston (Disney), Parades, Polyamory, Pride, Singer Lefou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Belle asks Gaston to come to pride with her- something he's never done before. There, he's enraptured by an attractive dancer with a brilliant smile.





	Be My LGBTQ-tie

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought of this at Vancouver pride 2 days ago. *shrugs* idk man, y'all know I'm Gafou trash anyway.

When Gaston got the text, he didn't know how to respond at first. It was Friday morning, and he had just woken up.

_Plzplzplz come with me to pride this weekend!_

_I'll buy you eggs_

_Omelettes! Many, many omelettes_

_I'll even make them myself?_

It was from Belle... Gaston scratched his chin as he read the message again.

 _-Why can't you just take Adam?_ he typed back to his friend.

_-He's away on a business thing in France_

_-Why didn't you go with him?_ Gaston replied, a frown developing. Those two were inseparable; he had figured that out the hard way when he had asked Belle out, only to be confronted by the lanky blonde. Ever since he realized his relentless pursuit of the brunette was fruitless, they kind of just fell into becoming friends.

_-I promised my friends I'd go see them in the parade_

Gaston groaned, rolling back into his pillow.

_-Which friends?_

_-Stop skirting around the question, come or no?_

The tall man bit his lip. He wasn't much into these... _pride_ events. He never had been.

Another text.

_-Are you so fragile in your masculinity that you can't come and enjoy a good weekend w me?_

Gaston rolled his eyes. He could almost hear Belle saying that in her indignant, stubborn tone. What did that even mean anyway?

_-Fine! I'll grace them all with my presence._

He resigned himself to the fact that he would be letting her down if he didn't, so it was decided.

The next day, Belle came around to his house at about 9AM, so that they could get good spots at the parade.

"So," he smiled upon seeing her, "Which friends are in the parade? I'm still curious."

"You don't know them," Belle told the tall man, giving him a greeting hug, "I met them through Adam, actually, their names are Plumette, Cogsworth, and Lumiere. They're on the polyamory float- they're all married to one another."

"That's-" Gaston began slowly, and Belle shot him a look. "-Cool."

Belle cracked a smile back at him, and nodded. They took transit downtown to the corner they wanted to stand on, and Gaston took a look around. He had never been to one of these things, but he had to admit, upon arrival, it seemed an incredibly joyful atmosphere.

"Everyone's so... happy," Gaston marvelled.

"Have you never seen anyone happy before, Gaston?" Belle knit her eyebrows, laughing.

"No, I..." Gaston crossed his arms, "That's..." He puffed out his chest. "You know what I mean. I've only ever really seen people smile this much when they see me shirtless." 

"Oh, spare me," she rolled her eyes.

"Would you like a peek?" Gaston teased, because it made him feel better about this whole situation, flirting with her.

"Would you like Adam to choke you to death?" Belle volleyed back, then shrugged. "Gaston, everyone's happy because they're proud to be who they are." She spun around, her blue shawl fluttering around her. "Oh, it's simply _contagious_!"

Though Gaston refrained from joining her in her little one-woman dance, he felt himself jostling his knee with the beat coming from the large speakers. People stood above from the restaurant balconies and storefronts, and the street was lined with people as far as he could see. After a few motorcyclists came by waving flags, he saw a few of the floats come into sight down the way, and as Belle cheered, the muscular man inclined his head in curiosity.

* * *

 

"Geez, look at everybody this year!" Lefou grinned, his eyes wide with childlike awe and hands clapping. He stood proudly atop the Villeneuve Musical Theatre Troup's float, prepared to work the crowd with a good show today.

"I can't look, I'm having a fashion crisis," Stanley- or Stacey, as she was called in her drag- muttered in distress, and Lefou turned around immediately. They weren't the first float- quite far down, actually- so they could fix this, whatever it was.

"What'dya need?" Lefou asked. Stanley looked up, his long, wavy candy pink wig tumbling out of his eyes. Lefou and Stanley were best friends, but Lefou honestly had to say, brown eyes catching this sunlight and with that gorgeous makeup on, he was stunning.

"-you just going to stand there and stare like an idiot, mon ami?! I know I'm beautiful, but bra tape! I need more bra tape!"

"Oh, oh, right," Lefou nodded, and bounced down to the front of the float, where Stanley was keeping all the emergency material. Tom and Dick were down on the street beside the float, one on each side, tossing out candy and handing out wristbands. Stanley's three sisters sat at the front of the float, warming up their soprano vocals, as the owners of the troupe, Cadenza and Garderobe, tested out the harpsichord they would use. Lefou turned back with the tape spinning around his little fingers, and Stacey taped up her candy pink dress so that it hugged her flawless figure nicely.

"You look like a lollipop," Lefou decided fondly. Stanley blew him a kiss, and they both turned to get ready for an audience.

* * *

 

Now close to midday, Gaston was finding that the cheerful energy was pleasantly infectious, just as Belle had said.

"There they are!" the petite woman in question suddenly grabbed his arm, and Gaston looked up, pretending to be disinterested.

"Hm?"

"My friends!" She pointed, and Gaston looked on to see three people standing at the side of a float going by- one woman and two men. One man was younger with a honey blonde coif and a moustache, and he was taking bows; the older one was smiling widely and waving, and the woman in the middle was wearing a white curly wig, eye shadow a dramatic gold. She was gracefully blowing kisses.

"Guys!" Belle shouted, and they all looked down.

" _Sacre bleu_ , look who it is, mes chers!" the younger guy shouted, and nudged his partners to look down at Belle. Once discovered, they were all exchanging waves and kisses and promises to meet later.

"Where's the handsome blonde?" Plumette called down with a smirk, and Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Gaston all huffed in offense. Belle giggled, and informed her that Adam was away.

"Shame. This year, _I_ decorated the float!" Cogsworth called down proudly, fluffing up his coat.

"Yes, that is why it looks like a minimalist manager's office, darling!" Lumiere crowed, and Cogsworth whipped around, Plumette the only thing between those two going at each other. Lumiere cackled in good nature, dipping around to kiss Cogsworth's cheek and then Plumette's, and Belle sighed as they passed. She and Gaston watched on.

As the parade went on, Gaston found himself more and more engaged. One float coming down the street, however, drew his attention. A small, adorably plump man in a rainbow... _waistcoat_? with a pink bowtie was prancing around it, tossing out ribbons and belting out some pretty impressive notes from a musical Gaston didn't know. It was probably something from... what was it called? _Hairspray_ , given how many times the guy was scrunching his fluffy hair. _A waistcoat, huh?_ Gaston scoffed, crossing his arms once more. Didn't this little guy get the memo that it wasn't the 1800s anymore?

Just as soon as that spiteful thought entered his mind though, Gaston felt guilty. The man's smile was blinding, huge, and unapologetic, and Gaston felt his stomach flutter a little at the warmth and excitement he was exuding. He narrowed his eyes, and read the float.

Villeneuve Musical Theatre Troup.

 _That explains the energy and vocals on the guy._ It was a nice float; two very extravagant looking people were waving at the top of the float, in equally flashy clothing. Gaston watched the man dance down the street, so carefree and pretty, and he bit his lip hard. He had always wanted to do musical theatre extracurricular in school, but his dad had put him in baseball. He suddenly felt a little sick. Why was he paying so much attention to this man when there were three pretty young women perched at the front of the float, singing his backup?

"I could have any one of them in a second," Gaston muttered bitterly, though he wasn't quite sure why he was so bitter about the fact.

"Did you say something?" Belle asked.

"I said, those girls at the front are rather attractive."

Belle huffed a laugh. "Of course you'd notice them first."

Gaston managed a weak half smile at that.

Two men tossing out candy met in front of the float for a moment- one was wearing yellow and had a rainbow flagged draped over his shoulders, and the other, the one wearing blue, had a pink, blue, and purple flag draped over him. They kissed, bumped shoulders, then criss-crossed to switch sides.

The cute one skipped around the float again, and his eyes suddenly locked with Gaston's. Gaston was speechless as the man winked at him suggestively and licked his lips, before flipping his hair over his shoulders and looking out at the rest of the crowd. Gaston swallowed as the man danced even closer, before he switched sides so he could run over and drape a rainbow sash over some guy's neck.

Gaston felt a stab of jealousy. He had just made eye contact with the man, and he had done the same wink to him. _Well, of course he did, that's his job,_ Gaston rolled his eyes at himself. Still... Gaston was the best looking one at this parade. Why would this attractive man want to flirt with anyone else?

Wait _\-- attractive?! Flirt?!_

"I'm going to get some water over there at, ehm..." Gaston waved his hands, momentarily distracted again by Lefou's impending proximity, "Eh, Starbucks, or whatever."

"Alright," Belle nodded, sobered up by her friend's sudden change in disposition.

Lefou watched after the handsome man who had just left, and shook off the electricity he had just felt after that intense eye contact he had shared. He knew he had a lot of admirers here today, but this one felt different- that guy had genuinely reacted, as if shocked by Lefou's looks.

The idea made him blush, and he got back on the float after he had finished his song, wiping his forehead and taking a sip of water. Stanley was down, walking in eight inch heels by everyone lined up at the railing. People were taking pictures, and the younger man was absolutely loving it, posing for every single one like a diva. Lefou was honestly so proud of his best friend; Stan had left home to move here for school a few years ago, since his parents were far less than supportive, and his sisters had followed. When he came here, he actually became Tom and Dick's roommate, and they all ended up joining a musical theatre group after perfectly slaying the Golden Girls theme acapella together. 

Lefou cleared his throat as the track to Born This Way began, and he put on that big smile again, twirling down and dancing as he started to sing.

Gaston splashed his face with cold water as he looked in the mirror of the Starbucks washroom. That performer was not _attractive_. He was a man. Sure, he was at pride, but straight people went to pride too, right? All the time! Gaston looked up at the ceiling, and down again. Was the gay rubbing off on him or something?

 _No, that's papa talking_ , Gaston told himself sternly, glaring at his reflection. _Open your mind. You're not him, don't think like the old bastard. This... this is pride, isn't it? A time where everyone celebrates every kind of love, and... and everyone's supposed to feel accepted!_

Gaston ran a hand through his hair in conflict, and opened the door, nearly crashing into-

"Belle," he said breathlessly.

"Hey..." she said, "You didn't look so good. Do you wanna go home? I can catch up with my friends later if you want to ditch? I get it if you're totally not into it, I shouldn't have dragged you-"

"No," Gaston croaked, then cleared his throat. "No, Belle," he told her, shaking his head, "This is nice. Really, I'm enjoying myself."

"Good," she nodded slowly, "Well, we've gotta find a new spot here... um..."

"Over here," Gaston muttered, and pushed through people. "Pardon... 'scuse me... please let me through!" They all parted to make way for his hulking frame, and the two finally made it back to the front of the crowd again. Upon stopping, they realized they were much further ahead than they were before, and that meant...

Gaston could hear the vocals returning within earshot, and he took a deep breath, staring his way. Belle watched him closely, but said nothing. Once the man danced back around again, he seemed to do a double take when he saw Gaston's face. Gaston managed a little smile, and the guy's grin widened even more.

"Bonjour," someone said sultrily, and Stanley came by them, tossing his hair over his shoulders and pursing his full lips.

"Oh my god, you look amazing," Belle told him, shaking her head.

"Je t'apprécie," Stanley gave a dazzling smile, forming a heart with his hands, and Belle hearted him back as he strutted on.

Lefou turned again to the hottie- how did the guy get this far down the street so suddenly? Doesn't matter. This was someone he could not miss out on.

"Hey," he shouted over the crowd. He danced up to him, popping his chest out with the beat and whipping his curls around. Gaston remained speechless, even more so in the presence of the bubbly man. "Yeah, I get that a lot," Lefou winked sassily at the lack of a reply, and Gaston felt his mouth go dry. This guy was really, really good at winking.

"You're... amazing," Gaston finally managed, and Lefou smirked, eyeing the man before him's body.  

"I get the impression you're not the kinda guy who tells _other_ people that a lot." Gaston smiled a little, feeling a little more comfortable as he basked in the praise.

"Your judgement is accurate." He flexed a little, trying to be subtle but failing, as usual. "As a specimen, I'm pretty intimidating." Lefou was practically drooling by now, and Belle muttered under her breath, _"Good lord."_

"But," Gaston continued his statement, deflating somewhat, "I'd say you're worth the compliment."

_Was he... flirting?_

Lefou's eyebrows went up, and Gaston smirked. His smirk dropped in astonishment as Lefou asked his next question.

"Gimme your phone, love."

Gaston quirked his head. "Pardon?"

"Gimme your phone, I wanna see it!"

"It's just a Samsung Gal-"

"Not for the make, you dumbass," Lefou rolled his eyes, and stole it from Gaston's reluctant hands.

"Oh, so you're not only a singer, dancer, and actor, you steal things too?" Gaston teased, regaining even more confidence.

"I'm good at it, right?" Lefou laughed, and Gaston had never heard something so sweet. Gaston looked at the device.

"It's not a new one," he felt obligated to babble when he was a little nervous, "I'm not that rich anymore, not since... college..."

"Don't be a drag, just be a queen, whether you're broke or evergreen," Lefou quoted, eyes smiling, but Gaston just stared blankly. "L-Lady Gaga? We just... we just played it...? Born This W- y'know what, screw it." Lefou's fingers went a mile a minute over the keys, and he tossed Gaston his phone back as he sashayed away, blowing a kiss. He then gave a big wave to the crowd, and began the next song.

_Rainbow Patio. Happy hour, handsome- wanna get to know ya ;)_

_-Lefou_

Belle had been watching the whole exchange in amusement, and she startled Gaston out of his mental state.

 "I didn't know you weren't straight," she raised an earnest eyebrow at him, and Gaston felt himself break out into sweat.

Wasn't he? Was he labelled as such now? What if he was just fooling himself with all these girls? No, there's a word for liking both, and he definitely liked both... what was that word?

He took a deep breath, calming his thoughts, and nodded slowly _. This was pride, right? Despite the fact he knew nothing about all this stuff... it was a time to be proud._

"Yeah, I suppose I'm not," he nodded, and saved the note for later with a smile. He couldn't wait to get to know _Lefou..._ then perhaps, once the identity crisis worked itself out over a couple drinks, Gaston would like to get him out of that rainbow waistcoat.


End file.
